TRIGGER THE MEDAL
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Sesosok yummy dengan kekuatan besar membuat Ankh dan Eiji penasaran, Lebih aneh lagi saat orang yang menurut Ankh hasratnya dimanfaatkan untuk membuat Yummy itu terlihat memegang benda serupa flashdisk, mirip dengan milik rider berarmor setengah hitam setengah hijau yang pernah mereka temui. Dan petualangan Ankh dan Eiji ke kota Fuuto pun dimulai. (Ankh-Eiji feat Shotaro-Philip)
1. Chapter 1

_Main cast : Eiji Hino, Ankh (Kamen Rider OOO), Shotaro Hidari, Philip (Kamen Rider W) _

_Support cast : Hina Izumi, Chiyoko (Kamen Rider OOO), Akiko Narumi , Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider W), Emiko Hiromi, Rei Hiromi, Sora Mitsuhiko, Haruo (OC) dan seiring bertambahnya chap mungkin nanti akan muncul tokoh-tokoh maupun OC yang lain. _

_Kamen Rider OOO dan Kamen Rider W bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ff ini milik saya. Warning : gaje, typho, cerita aneh, alur mungkin terlalu cepat, dll Fanfic ini akan hanya lebih menampilkan friendship antar main cast (Ankh-Eiji, Shotaro-Philip), romance mungkin ada walaupun sangat sedikit, tapi tidak akan nampak secara eksplisit ^^_

**TRIGGER THE MEDAL**

* * *

"Eiji … " teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tangan berbentuk monster yang duduk sedikit gelisah di atas satu dahan pohon rimbun, mengamati pertarungan di bawah sana. Ekor matanya yang tajam senantiasa mengikuti pergerakan sosok berarmor yang tengah bertarung dengan sesosok monster – yummy – tepatnya.

Ankh, nama pemuda pirang itu, mengeluarkan tiga medal berwarna merah dari tangan monsternya yang juga berwarna senada dengan medal itu. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa mungkin akan ada orang yang menyadari bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang – manusia – normal. Benar, memang nyatanya dia adalah sosok Greed yang menumpang pada tubuh seorang polisi sekarat bernama Shingo Izumi hingga batas waktu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin hingga ia bisa mengumpulkan kembali seluruh medal miliknya dan bisa mengembalikan ke sosok aslinya sebagai Greed burung.

Lupakan sejenak sejarah hidup Ankh. Entah bagaimana caranya, dengan akurasi dan presisi yang bisa dikatakan sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen selalu tepat, Ankh melemparkan tiga medal itu kepada sosok berarmor yang tengah mengambil jeda dari duel panjangnya. Pemuda dalam sosok armor yang dipanggil dengan nama Eiji itu menangkap tiga medal warna merah yang terbang ke arahnya. Dan hap, medal itu tepat mendarat di genggamannya, membuat pemuda yang berada di dalam armor itu tersenyum, meskipun tidak akan pernah nampak oleh siapapun, pastinya.

Dengan sigap, sosok berarmor itu mengeluarkan medal warna hijau dan kuning yang sebelumnya sudah berada head sabuk OS nya, kemudian memasukkan ketiga medal berwarna merah itu ke dalamnya, menscannya cepat hingga terdengar bunyi gemerincing dan diikuti suara dari dalam sabuknya

TA JI DOR

Dan seketika, armor combonya berubah warna menjadi merah, seperti warna medal yang barusan ia masukkan. Dengan semakin percaya diri, ia menyerang yummy itu, mengabaikan smirk milik pemuda lain yang melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak akan semudah itu mengalahkannya, Os!" sosok berbaju serba orange itu kemudian menjetikkan jarinya, membuat yummy yang tengah bertarung itu cepat-cepat menoleh ke arahnya dan meninggalkan medan pertarungannya. Sosok berarmor itupun nampak kaget setengah mati, berteriak memanggil yummy yang sudah dengan cepat menghilang entah ke mana. Sepertinya ia merasa begitu kesal. Dan jangan lupakan pemuda di atas pohon yang tadi memberikannya medali. Ankh yang lebih ekspresif berkali-kali berteriak meluapkan semua amarahnya.

"Sial, yummy itu kabur! Hah!" Ankh melompat dari dahan pohon yang di dudukinya, tepat saat pemuda berarmor itu – Eiji – menormalkan kembali dirinya, menghilangkan armor itu dan kembali ke sosoknya sebagai seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam.

"Apa kau tadi sempat melihatnya Ankh?" tanya Eiji dengan wajah tegang.

"Sosok berbaju orange itu kan?" tanya Ankh memastikan. Sementara Eiji hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi.

"Dia tadi, sepertinya orang yang hasratnya dimanfaatkan untuk membuat yummy yang barusan kulawan!" ucap Eiji, menyerahkan ketiga medalnya kepada Ankh.

"Itu bukan hasrat biasa. Aku mencium sesuatu yang lebih jahat saat melihat kilat licik di matanya yang bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada Cazali!" keduanya terdiam sesaat, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi akibat ulah yummy itu.

"Dan juga, aku melihat benda, seperti milik teman ridermu itu." Ankh memandang Eiji dengan alis tertekuk.

"Teman riderku yang mana?" tanya Eiji bingung.

"Yang berwarna hijau dan hitam itu."

"Maksudmu, Shotaro kun dan Philip kun, Kamen Rider Double?" tanya Eiji memastikan.

"Ah, tidak penting siapa nama mereka, yang jelas aku lihat pria berbaju orange itu membawa benda yang mirip dengan yang kedua temanmu itu gunakan untuk berubah. Yang bentuknya seperti flasdisk itu."

"Memori gaia?" tanya Eiji yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Ankh.

Lagi-lagi keduanya terdiam sesaat, hanyut dalam pemikiran dan imajinasi mereka.

"Kita harus menemui Shotaro kun dan Philip kun! Kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai benda itu. Mungkin mereka berdua bisa membantu. Ankh, yummy tadi juga sangat kuat, nampaknya ia mempunyai sejenis power bank otomatis dalam tubuhnya, hingga ia tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa lelah walaupun bertarung selama itu denganku." ucap Eiji tiba-tiba. Ankh nampak tengah berpikir.

"Itu tadi adalah yummy milik Uva." gumam Ankh sambil balas menatap Eiji.

"Atau pilihan kedua, kita menemui Uva dan menanyakan perihal itu kepadanya." Eiji tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi Ankh dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Baka!"umpat Ankh sambil meninggalkan Eiji yang buru-buru menutup senyum lebarnya dan berganti dengan tatapan bingungnya melihat wajah kesal Ankh atas ide yang ia rasa begitu cemerlang itu.

"Ankh, tunggu dulu!" Eiji berhasil mengejar langkah cepat Ankh sambil menahan lengan pemuda bertubuh kurus itu.

"Nani?" tanya Ankh memandang Eiji tajam dengan wajah tak bersahabat khas nya.

"Berarti kita harus ke Fuuto. Itu satu-satunya opsi yang tersisa bukan?" Eiji malah balas memandang Ankh dengan wajah berbinar.

"Huh! Aku malas!" ucap Ankh, membuang pandangannya dari pemuda polos di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kurasa Fuuto kota yang cukup menyenangkan bukan? Kau tahu, di sana banyak tempat wisata yang bisa dikunjungi!" tawar Eiji.

"Aku tidak suka berwisata." Ankh kembali berjalan menjauhi pemuda Os itu.

"Bagaimana dengan kedai es loli 'Sugarice' yang selalu kau sebut-sebut sebagai surga bagi penggemar es loli dan es krim?" benar-benar kalimat manjur yang bisa meruntuhkan dinding keangkuhan sesosok Ankh yang kemudian menghentikan langkah cepatnya, berbalik menghadap Eiji yang menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Memangnya 'Sugarice' ada di Fuuto?" tanya Ankh dengan wajah gusar, menatap Eiji yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cari saja di internet. Kupikir kau yang tergila-gila es loli sudah mencari di mana alamatnya."

'Untung Chiyoko san dan aku kemarin tak sengaja menggosip tentang ini.' bathin Eiji.

"Ini bukan akal-akalanmu agar aku mau kau ajak menemui teman ridermu itu kan? Lagipula, aku tidak suka dengan pria bertopi sok keren itu!" Ankh berusaha memastikan, memandang tepat di manik mata Eiji dengan sorot mengintimidasi.

"Jadi,alasanmu sebenarnya adalah kau tidak menyukai Shotaro kun?" Eiji mengerutkan keningnya.

"Huh! Baiklah, kita ke sana, dengan syarat, kau akan mentraktirku makan es loli sepuasnya di 'Sugarice'!"

"Tunggu dulu..." Eiji mengaduk saku celananya, menemukan boxer cadangannya untuk besok dengan beberapa keping uang koinnya, kemudian memandang ke arah Ankh.

"Entahlah Ankh, aku tidak yakin dengan kata 'sepuasnya'." Eiji memandangi Ankh dengan wajah memelas.

* * *

"Ah, arigatou chiyoko san!" Eiji memasukkan beberapa lembar uang yang jumlahnya ia rasa cukup untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhannya bersama Ankh selama mereka berada di Fuuto nanti.

"Iya, sama-sama. Oiya Eiji kun, ini...aku titip kostum ini, tolong serahkan kepada Emiko Hiromi, dia adalah pemilik 'Sugarice', kenalanku saat sama-sama berburu kostum di Italia." senyum Chiyoko sambil menyerahkan sebuah paper bag warna ungu dengan ukuran yang cukup besar kepada Eiji.

"Tentu, akan kami sampaikan Chiyoko san." ucap Eiji sambil menerima paper bag itu.

"Entah firasat apa ini, tapi tolong Eiji kun, jaga Ankh dan tubuh oneechan ku ya..." pinta Hina, menatap Eiji dan Ankh bergantian.

"Huh! Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri ha?" ucap Ankh kesal. Sementara seperti biasa, Hina hanya menanggapi ucapan Ankh itu dengan deathglarenya.

"Nah, kami pergi dulu!" Eiji membungkuk hormat untuk berpamitan kepada bos dan teman kerjanya itu, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Couss Coussier diikuti oleh Ankh dibelakangnya.

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini, kenapa banyak kasus rumit yang berdatangan?" gerutu Shotaro sambil menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di sofa nyaman dalam ruang rahasia Philip. Sementara tangannya yang lain melepas fedora hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di atas kepalanya, menaruhnya hati-hati di tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana Shotaro, apakah kasus penyerangan terhadap dokter-dokter itu sudah menemukan titik terang?" tanya Philip yang terlihat tengah asyik dengan buku tebal berhalaman kosong miliknya.

"Belum Phillip kun. Kasus ini benar-benar sangat aneh. Tersangka menyerang dokter-dokter itu, melukai tangan dan kaki mereka hingga para dokter itu tidak dapat bertugas sebagaimana mestinya, kemudian tersangka juga menghancurkan rumah sakit. Menghancurkan semua peralatan dan instalasi, serta membakar apotek dan semua persediaan obat-obatan. Arghhh...aku benar-benar bingung dengan motif orang ini, apakah ia memang sedang balas dendam, atau sekedar melampiaskan kekesalannya. Entahlah." Shotaro mengacak rambutnya frsutasi.

"Apakah kau berhasil menemukan petunjuk, sidik jari, rekaman cctv atau kesaksian dari para saksi saat kejadian?" tanya Phillip penasaran.

"Para tenaga medis itu rata-rata mengatakan bahwa tersangka mengenakan baju serba orange dengan wajah tertutup dengan kain hitam yang tidak memungkinkan mereka melihat wajahnya. Ah, Phillip, bisakah kau mencarikan informasinya di Gaia Library?" tanya Shotaro.

Philip tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian ia mulai membentangkan tangan dan memejamkan matanya hingga cahaya itu keluar dari tubuhnya, menandakan remaja yang tengah beranjak dewasa itu telah siap mencari informasi apapun untuk sang partner.

"Key word.." tanya Phillip.

"Orenji." ucap Shotaro sambil terlihat kembali berpikir. Sementara di dunianya, Philip tengah menyortir jutaan rak dan buku itu, mencari yang mempunyai keyword Orenji. Menyisakan beberapa rak yang kini sudah menghampiri Philip.

"Selanjutnya." tanya Philip.

"Medical." jawab Shotaro. Dan kembali terlihat beberapa rak tadi kembali bergerak, hanya yang memuat dua keyword itu yang tersisa, sementara yang lain menghilang.

"Lalu?" tanya Philip.

Shotaro terdiam dan terlihat berpikir keras, menunggu dirinya menemukan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan.

"Mask." ucap Shotaro tidak yakin.

Rak-rak buku itupun menghilang, sebagai gantinya, sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklatpun kini berada di hadapan Philip, remaja Cyclone itu pun meraih buku tersebut. Philip tersenyum, kemudian perlahan membuka halaman buku itu satu per satu.

"Orenji Demon, itu nama organisasi mereka. Mereka mulai dikenal dengan aksi-aksi kejahatan mereka sejak sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, saat mereka menyerang mobil-mobil pengangkut bahan bakar dan kemudian merampok isinya, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang meninggal dalam aksi mereka. Sebulan kemudian mereka juga sempat menyerang sekolah-sekolah dan melukai guru dan siswa di sana. Lalu aksi yang terbaru adalah penyerangan terhadap tenaga medis dan fasilitas kesehatan. Hanya itu informasi yang berhasil keperoleh." Philip membuka matanya, berdiri di hadapan partnernya sambil memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku mengerti, Philip. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah, apakah mungkin organisasi itu ada kaitannya dengan permintaan clien kita?" tanya Shotaro, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Philip terlihat turut berpikir. Dahinya berkerut, sejenak kemudian ia mengambil spidol hitam dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di white board besarnya.

Shotaro sendiri masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun Shotaro. Semuanya masih terasa begitu rancu." Philip berdiri terpaku menatap tulisan-tulisan di white board hasil karyanya.

"Ini nampaknya akan menjadi perkara yang rumit dan diperlukan penyelidikan mendalam. Yosh, kita harus bekerja ekstra keras, aibou. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat, kita pasti akan berhasil memecahkan kasus ini." Shotaro berdiri sambil kembali mengenakan fedora hitamnya.

"Ehm." angguk Philip mengiyakan pendapat partnernya.

" Oiya, sejak aku pulang tadi, aku tidak melihat Akiko?" tanya Shotaro kepada Philip.

"Akiko sedang pergi untuk bertemu dengan Watcherman dan Santa Chan, mungkin mereka punya informasi yang baru." ucap Philip, Shotaro hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah aibou, aku pergi dulu." Shotaro kemudian meninggalkan markas mereka dan berniat kembali melakukan penyelidikan. Sementara Philip, tentu saja, remaja itu kembali asyik melakukan pencarian di dunia bukunya hingga dia menemukan petunjuk-petunjuk baru. Begitulah dua detektif muda itu bekerja

TBC

* * *

**Tolong beri review untuk ff saya ini ya ...**

**Sangkyu ...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Main cast : Eiji Hino, Ankh (Kamen Rider OOO), Shotaro Hidari, Philip (Kamen Rider W) _

_Support cast : Hina Izumi, Chiyoko (Kamen Rider OOO), Akiko Narumi , Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider W), Emiko Hiromi, Rei Hiromi, Sora Mitsuhiko, Haruo (OC) dan seiring bertambahnya chap mungkin nanti akan muncul tokoh-tokoh maupun OC yang lain. _

_Kamen Rider OOO dan Kamen Rider W bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ff ini milik saya. Warning : gaje, typho, cerita aneh, alur mungkin terlalu cepat, dll Fanfic ini akan hanya lebih menampilkan friendship antar main cast (Ankh-Eiji, Shotaro-Philip), romance mungkin ada walaupun sangat sedikit, tapi tidak akan nampak secara eksplisit ^^_

**TRIGGER THE MEDAL**

* * *

"Wah...tempat ini benar-benar mirip Couss Coushier ... " Eiji memandang dengan takjub melihat dekorasi kedai es krim bernama 'Sugarice' yang memang begitu mirip dengan dekorasi 'Couss Cousier', café tempatnya bekerja sekaligus tinggal bersama Ankh.

"Hah..." Ankh seperti biasa, memasang wajah tak tertarik.

"Selamat datang di Sugarice ... " ucap seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahun dengan kostum khas wanita Belanda. Ia nampak tersenyum ramah, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Eiji mengangguk hormat, menjawab salam dari wanita itu kemudian mencari tempat duduk kosong yang ada di dekat pintu masuk, sementara sang Greed – Ankh- hanya mengekor di belakang Eiji sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri saat matanya menangkap banyak gambar es krim dan es loli dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Eiji, aku minta jatah es loliku hari ini. Yang itu, yang itu, yang itu dan yang itu!" tunjuk Ankh pada beberapa gambar es loli yang terpajang sebagai penghias dinding di sana dengan ekspresi datar khas nya.

"Woooo...kau ini benar-benar rakus kalau sudah bertemu es loli!" keluh Eiji sambil memandang Ankh tak percaya.

"Hah, kau sudah janji kan akan mentraktirku es loli sepuasnya!" Ankh menggeser kursinya dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya, tidak sabar.

"Ah, maaf menunggu, anda berdua mau memesan apa?" tanya seorang pria seumuran Eiji, tentu saja dengan balutan baju khas pria Belanda.

"Oh, kami pesan 2 es loli buah yang ini..." perkataan Eiji terhenti saat dengan semangat Ankh mengambil alih pemesanan es krim itu.

"Yang ini, yang ini, yang ini, yang ini, ah ini juga, yang ini dua!" pesan Ankh, membuat Eiji membelalak tak percaya.

"Ankh, kau tadi hanya pesan empat kan, kenapa jadi sebanyak itu?" Eiji masih cukup shock melihat pesanan Ankh.

"Pasti anda penggemar es loli?" tebak pelayan itu.

"Hah, itu sudah jelas kan." jawab Ankh malas.

"Benar, dia memang penggemar es loli. Oh iya, maaf, apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan Emiko Hiromi san?" tanya Eiji sopan.

"Oh, anda ingin bertemu dengan bos. Baiklah, akan saya panggilkan! Tunggu sebentar" pelayan pria itu tersenyum ramah kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Eiji dan Ankh.

"Setelah ini, kita harus mencari Shotaro kun dan Philip kun." ucap Eiji sambil menatap Ankh serius.

"Hanya setelah aku puas mencicipi semua es loli di sini." jawab Ankh enteng.

"Waaaaa...kau tidak boleh makan es loli terus, kasian tubuh keiji san!"

"Maaf, perkenalkan, saya Emiko Hiromi, apakah kalian mencariku?" tanya seorang wanita yang usianya mungkin hampir sama dengan Chiyoko. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian wanita bangsawan khas Belanda. Ia tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat saat memperkenalkan diri kepada Eiji dan Ankh.

"Oh, Emiko Hiromi san, perkenalkan, nama saya Eiji Hino dan ini teman saya, namanya Ankh." balas Eiji sambil membungkuk hormat membalas perlakuan Emiko.

"Ah ... Rei kun ... " pekik Emiko saat ia pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah Ankh, atau lebih tepatnya wajah Shingo Izumi. Nampaknya wanita itu sangat terkejut.

"Ho ... ada apa Hiromi san? Mengapa anda nampaknya sangat terkejut? "tanya Eiji penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita berwajah cantik itu barusan.

"Maafkan saya. Saya sangat terkejut karena ... saya mengira Ankh san sebagai adik saya yang beberapa bulan ini menghilang, sebab wajah Ankh san dengan adik saya sangatlah mirip. Oiya, senang bertemu dengan kalian Hino san, Ankh san." ucap Emiko kemudian mendudukkan diri tepat di depan Eiji dan Ankh masih dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit shock.

"Saya juga, begitupula teman saya ini. Hoi Ankh, ayo beri salam!" ucap Eiji sambil memaksa kepala Ankh menunduk. Dan dengan wajah sangat dipaksakan, Ankh turut menunduk kepada Emiko Hiromi yang hanya tersenyum memandang adegan aneh itu.

"Oiya, ada apa kalian ingin bertemu denganku" tanya Emiko, memandang Eiji dan Ankh bergantian.

"Ini, kami hanya ingin menyampaikan titipan dari Chiyoko san." Eiji menyerahkan bungkusan paper bag warna ungu itu kepada Emiko, sementara Emiko menerimanya sangat antusias.

"Wah, baju khas Italia ya ... Chiyoko san benar-benar baik mau memberikan kostum-kostum ini kepadaku." Emiko mengambil satu demi satu benda dalam paper bag yang diberikan oleh Chiyoko yang ternyata berisi baju-baju khas Italia lengkap dengan asesoris nya.

"Sampaikan terimakasihku kepada Chiyoko san ya. Oiya, karena kalian berdua sudah susah payah mengantar kostum ini kemari, sebagai tanda terima kasihku, kalian bebas menikmati aneka es krim dan es loli yang ada di kedaiku ini sepuasnya." ucap Emiko sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ankh dengan wajah gembira. Emiko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Haruo kun, kemarilah sebentar!" panggil Emiko pada sosok pemuda yang tadi sempat mencatat pesanan Eiji dan Ankh.

"Iya bos, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" pria muda itu tergopoh menghampiri meja yang ditempati Eiji dan Ankh serta bos nya yang masih duduk manis di sana.

"Apakah kedua tamu kita ini sudah memesan?" tanya Emiko kepada pegawainya itu.

"Oh, sudah bos. Pesanannya sedang kusiapkan di dapur." tutur Haruo sambil menyerahkan note pesanan kepada bosnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat antarkan kemari. Dan tolong kau layani mereka kalau mereka nanti ingin memesan lagi." ucap Emiko sambil berdiri dan kembali menyerahkan note pesanan itu kepada pegawainya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus melayani pelanggan lain yang datang. Maaf ya tidak bisa menemani mengobrol untuk saat ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Emiko san, oh iya, terima kasih es loli nya." ucap Eiji sopan. Sementara Emiko hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Ankh dan Eiji untuk melayani tamu lain yang mulai berdatangan.

* * *

"Lain kali mampir lagi ya...oiya sebentar..." Emiko mengambil bungkusan dan diserahkannya kepada Ankh.

"Ini untuk diperjalanan, semoga Ankh kun menyukainya."

"O... ini..." ucap Ankh ragu.

"Es loli, bukankah Ankh kun suka es loli? Ah, benar-benar mirip dengan Rei kun." gumam Emiko sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih Emiko san, maaf kami benar-benar merepotkan." ucap Eiji mewakili Ankh mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Emiko.

"Tidak, aku justru senang kalian mau datang kemari. Pokoknya selama kalian di Futo, sering-seringlah mampir ke sini." pinta Emiko.

"Terima kasih Emiko san. Nah kami pamit dulu ya." Eiji membungkuk hormat.

"Ankh..." tak lupa memaksa kepala Ankh untuk menunduk, memberi hormat kepada sang pemilik kedai.

* * *

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kemarin luput dari penyelidikanku.' Shotaro masih sibuk melihat-lihat bekas rumah sakit yang sementara dikosongkan karena sudah tak memungkinkah untuk digunakan itu dengan wajah sangat serius.

'Hah, apa ini?' gumamnya sambil memungut sebuah cell medal berwarna keperakan, kemudian mengangkat dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat benda seperti ini, tapi di mana ya?" Shotaro kembali bergumam, menimang medal itu sambil terus berpikir.

* * *

"Kau yakin Ankh? Bukankah kata Oji san tadi, Shotaro kun adalah detektif di Kantor Detektif Narumi? Kenapa kita jadi pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Eiji sambil mengikuti langkah lebar Ankh yang nampak tak memperdulikan ocehan pemuda Os itu.

"Yummy!" ucap Ankh, kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengambil tiga core medal berwarna merah, kuning dan hijau. Sementara Eiji masih terlihat kurang mengerti dengan keterangan yang diberikan oleh Greed warna merah itu.

"Aaa..." beberapa dokter dan perawat nampak berhamburan dari dalam gedung. Setelah mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi, Eiji baru mengerti alasan Ankh mendatangi rumah sakit ini. Sementara Eiji dengan sigap segera mengeluarkan head sabuk Os, lalu mengenakan sabuk itu di pinggangnya.

"Eiji!" Ankh melempar ketiga core medal itu. Eiji mengangguk mengerti dan sekali lagi, dengan keakuratan yang nyaris sempurna, ia menangkap ketiga core medal itu bersamaan, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam head sabuknya. Memiringkan head sabuk itu lalu menscannya.

"Henshin." ucap Eiji

CRING CRING CRING

TAKA TORA BATTA

TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA

Dan tubuh Eiji pun kini terselimuti armor warna hitam. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit itu, membantu evakuasi beberapa pasien lalu mencari yummy yang dimaksud Ankh.

"GRRRRROOOOOOOO" yummy itu berteriak sambil menghancurkan meja kursi dan beberapa benda yang ada di sana.

Sut Sut Sut

Semburan peluru air dan beberapa sabetan tajam mirip lengan belalang nampak dikeluarkan oleh yummy itu. Eiji berkali-kali nyaris terkena serangan yummy itu, namun dengan sigap dia berhasil menghindar.

'Nampaknya aku salah mengira yummy itu sebagai yummy milik Uva hanya berdasarkan serangan lengan belalangnya. Kalau hanya Uva saja, harusnya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan peluru air, atau jangan-jangan ...' Ankh nampak tertegun sambil berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba suara peluru berdesing memenuhi ruangan itu. Sesosok rider lain berwarna setengah hijau setengah hitam nampak tengah berdiri tak jauh dari yummy itu.

"Oh, Kamen Rider Os ya?" ucap rider berarmor setengah hijau setengah hitam itu dengan cahaya di mata sebelah kanan yang berkedip. Nampaknya sisi sebelah kanan berwarna hijau yang berbicara.

"Yo Aibou ... nampaknya kita kedatangan tamu." sahut suara lain yang masih berasal dari rider berarmor setengah-setengah itu, namun kali ini yang menyala adalah cahaya di mata sebelah kiri, berarti sisi berwarna hitam yang berbicara.

"Ah, iya ... apa kabar!" ucap Eiji yang tubuhnya masih terbungkus armor Os itu sambil membungkuk sopan.

GROOOO

Sementara sang yummy yang merasa diabaikan kemudian kembali membuat serangan, kali ini ia menyerang menggunakan kakinya yang penuh dengan cakar-cakar tajam ke arah kamen rider berarmor setengah hijau setengah hitam itu. Beruntung, rider itu behasil menghindar dan langsung mengganti memory gaia di driver sebelah kanan dengan warna kuning. Kemudian mengklik untuk mengaktifkan perubahannya.

LUNA

JOKAA

Dan kemudian armor sebelah kanan berubah menjadi kuning, maka dengan lenturnya lengan itu melilit kaki yummy yang terus menggeliat dan entah bagaimana caranya yummy itu mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar, membuat lilitan lengan lentur warna kuning itu mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas.

"Ahhhh" ucap dua suara bersamaan dari rider berarmor setengah-setengah itu.

"Eiji..." Ankh melempar dua medal berwarna hijau. Dengan sigap Eiji kemudian mengganti dua medal warna merah dan kuningnya dengan medal-medal berwarna hijau itu dan menscannya.

TAKA KAMAKIRI BATTA

Kemudian Eiji menerjang yummy yang sedang sibuk akan mengeluakan jurusnya yang lain. Sementara Eiji langsung mengeluarkan kamakiri blade. Nampaknya beberapa serangan Eiji berhasil mengenai yummy itu, namun yummy itu tidak terlalu terpengaruh, hanya sedikit terhuyung.

Sebuah jentikan jari terdengar, disusul dengan sekelebat bayangan berwarna orange, membuat yummy itu melompat dari jendela dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eiji sambil menghampiri kamen rider berarmor setengah setengah yang masih terduduk sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Kami baik-baik saja." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

TBC

* * *

**Satu-satunya review dari chicken vulpes vulpes san yang selalu menyemangati saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Ah, sedikit sedih dengan minimnya review, tapi ya ... entah semangat dari mana, mungkin karena kecintaan saya ama KR OOO dan KR W, jadi saya tetep punya semangat ngelanjutin ff ini ^^**

**oiya, mungkin beberapa informasi terkait KR OOO dan KR W yang saya tuliskan di atas kurang lengkap atau mungkin ada yang salah? saya rasa karena keterbatasan pengetahuan saya. semoga reader maklum. **

**Tolong beri review untuk ff saya ini ya ...**

**Sangkyu ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main cast : Eiji Hino, Ankh (Kamen Rider OOO), Shotaro Hidari, Philip (Kamen Rider W)**

**Support cast : Hina Izumi, Chiyoko (Kamen Rider OOO), Akiko Narumi , Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider W), Emiko Hiromi, Rei Hiromi, Sora Mitsuhiko, Haruo (OC) dan seiring bertambahnya chap mungkin nanti akan muncul tokoh-tokoh maupun OC yang lain.**

**Kamen Rider OOO dan Kamen Rider W bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ff ini milik saya.**

**Warning : gaje, typho, cerita aneh, alur mungkin terlalu cepat, dll**

**Fanfic ini akan hanya lebih menampilkan friendship antar main cast (Ankh-Eiji, Shotaro-Philip), romance mungkin ada walaupun sangat sedikit, tapi tidak akan nampak secara eksplisit ^^**

**TRIGGER THE MEDAL**

* * *

"Yo minna, selamat datang di kantor dektektif Narumi!" ucap sang pemuda bertopi fedora sambil membukakan pintu kantornya. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu, diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berpaper clip yang turut tersenyum menyambut dua orang tamu yang berjalan mengikuti keduanya, seorang pemuda berambut kelam, dan seorang pemuda kurus berambut blonde dengan wajah cemberut yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan untuk dipandang

"Wah, jadi seperti ini ya kantor tempat bekerja Shotaro kun dan Philip kun?" pemuda berambut gelap, penyandang sabuk Os itu terlihat begitu kagum melihat dekorasi kantor detektif Narumi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu istimewa. Mata hitamnya tak henti-hentinya berbinar, sementara bibirnya berkali kali berdecak kagum, membuat pemuda berambut blonde yang datang bersamanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Silakan duduk!" Philip, pemuda berpaper clip yang semenjak tadi belum bersuara mempersilakan kedua tamunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah mereka.

"Ah, terima kasih," jawab Eiji dengan sopan. Berbeda dengan Eiji. Ankh, Greed burung itu malah asyik berkeliling layaknya melakukan tour di musium. Entah apa yang yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Tapi yang jelas sikap seperti itu sangat tidak layak ditunjukkan di tempat yang bukan rumahnya, apalagi ini kali pertama ia bertamu di rumah itu.

"Hei, topi norak macam apa ini?" tunjuk Ankh dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa, pada koleksi topi fedora Shotaro yang menggantung di balik pintu.

"Ankh!" geram Eiji saat mendengar komentar tidak pantas itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut sosok yang telah membuatnya dapat berubah menjadi kamen rider.

Sementara di meja kerjanya, Shotaro yang tengah mengambil beberapa foto untuk membuat investigasi bersama Philip, dan jika memungkinkan kedua tamunya itu nampaknya mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Itu topi fedora koleksi Shotaro." jawab Philip yang ternyata telah mulai sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

"Selera yang aneh!" cibir Ankh sambil menyeringai.

"Ankh!" pekik Eiji sekali lagi.

"Wooiii, siapa yang kau bilang aneh. Dasar monster tidak sopan, seenaknya saja mengomentari orang lain," teriak Shotaro yang nampaknya emosinya sudah tersulut. Pemuda Joker itu menghampiri Ankh dan mungkin akan terjadi perang seandainya Philip dan Eiji tidak segera memegangi masing-masing partner mereka dari belakang.

* * *

Sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna orange cerah yang mengimbangi aura ketegangan dari sosok-sosok yang tengah berseteru di dalamnya. Sesosok pemuda berjaket hijau tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sangat kentara otot-otot di keningnya yang tengah berkedut merespon segala bentuk emosi yang ingin ia deskripsikan untuk mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya yang nampaknya tidak gentar sama sekali. Satu gebrakan pada meja panjang itu seakan mempertegas bahwa komunikasi tidak sehat telah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja melanggar perjanjian yang sudah kita buat, Breaker!" pemuda berjaket hijau itu menatap lawan bicaranya, seorang pemuda lain berbaju serba orange dengan penutup wajah berwarna hitam yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata tak kalah tajam.

Pemuda berpenutup wajah yang dipanggil dengan nama Breaker itu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil beberapa medal berwarna hijau. Suara gemerincing yang menggiurkan bagi lawan bicaranya, Greed hijau, Uva yang kini memang tengah dalam sosoknya sebagai manusia itu.

Breaker terlihat menimang core medal di tangan kanannya, kemudian tangan kirinya mengambil benda lain dari sakunya. Sebuah benda serupa flasdisk yang dikenal dengan nama Memory Gaia dan kemudian menekan salah satu sisi benda berwarna hitam itu hingga mengeluarkan bunyi tertentu.

'INFINITE'

Dan muncullah gambar terminal USB di pelipis kanan pemuda bermata licik itu. Sesaat kemudian, Memory Gaia telah menancap sempurna di dalam terminal yang ada di pelipisnya. Sebuah cahaya dan jejak digital muncul di sekujur tubuh Breaker. Sosok Breaker pun berubah menjadi monster, atau lebih tepatnya Dopant berwarna orange. Tubuh Dopant itu sendiri lebih didominasi dengan bentuk unik leopard.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau mengikuti keinginanku?" tanya Dopant Infinite itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Uva yang sesaat kemudian juga telah berubah menjadi sosok Greed serangga berwana hijau. Meskipun dari gesturenya sedikit terbaca kecemasan di dalam dirinya, tapi tentu saja, Uva sangat tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Breaker.

"Aku hanya menuntut janjimu untuk mengembalikan semua core medalku itu. Bukankah yummy yang kubuat sudah sebegitu kuat dan aku sangat yakin bisa membantumu menjalankan misimu? Lalu kenapa kau masih belum mau mengembalikan benda berhargaku itu?" tanya Uva yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah kekehan licik dari lawan bicaranya.

"Bicaramu sangat merendahkan kaummu, Uva. Apakah kau sadar, secara tidak langsung kau sudah meminta belas kasihanku?" Dopant Infinite semakin mendekat kepada Uva, sementara Uva sedikit memundurkan posisinya.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Yang penting medalku kembali."

"Tidak semudah itu, Tuan Greed yang terhormat. Peranmu dalam misiku ini belum selesai. Aku masih sangat menginginkanmu melakukan satu misi lagi."

Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari arah Uva. Mungkin memang benar yang dikatakan Breaker bahwa ia saat ini telah merendahkan martabatnya sebagai Greed yang seharusnya memiliki gengsi tinggi dan melakukan sesuatu atas keinginan mereka sendiri, bukan atas dasar menuruti keinginan orang lain. Terlebih manusia. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Tapi mau apa lagi jika ini merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk mengambil kembali benda berharganya yang tengah dirampas.

Ya, mau diakui atau tidak, saat ini Uva memang kalah dari Dopant itu. Dopant yang merupakan manusia dengan hasrat mengerikan yang memaksanya untuk membuat yummy dari hasrat mengerikan itu. Hasrat untuk menaklukan dunia, menguasai serta memperbudak semua manusia di permukaan bumi dan memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas. Bahkan Greed seperti dirinya pun belum berani berhasrat sejauh itu. Tapi manusia di depannya ini – ah, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa digunakan untuk melukiskannya selain kata 'mengerikan'.

Menyerah, Uva kembali dalam wujud manusianya. Pemuda berambut hitam klimis dan jaket hijau yang tersemat di tubuh jangkungnya. Sesaat kemudian, Dopant Infinite juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kembali ke wujudnya sebagai manusia. Menyeringai licik di balik penutup wajah hitamnya.

"Bagus. Kau rupanya sudah mulai menjadi Greed manis yang penurut." ucapan enteng Breaker yang sebenarnya sudah mendidihkan emosi Uva sampai tingkat teratas. Tapi tetap Greed itu berusaha menutupi, tidak mau mood lawan bicaranya itu memburuk dan menghancurkan semua ekspektasinya pada keping berwarna hijau yang masih belum kunjung ia dapatkan.

"Katakan saja padaku. Akan kulakukan apapun, demi core medalku itu."

* * *

"Sekali lagi aku mewakili Ankh, minta maaf atas kata-katanya yang tidak sopan. Ankh ini memang suka seenaknya. Tapi aku yakin tidak ada maksud apapun dari perkataannya itu." Eiji kembali membungkukkan badannya, memohon maaf untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurun wkatu kurang dari satu jam. Sementara Ankh, mana mau dia ikut campur menyelesaikan masalah yang sebenarnya bersumber dari dirinya itu. Dia memilih untuk duduk menyudut di sofa panjang sambil asyik dengan tablet milik Shingo yang nampaknya kini secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi asetnya juga.

Di kursi kerjanya, Shotaro terlihat menghembuskan nafas panjang. Detektif muda itu nampaknya jengah juga dengan tingkah kedua tamunya yang ternyata lumayan ajaib. Yang satu suka seenaknya dan tidak punya sopan santun, sedangkan yang satunya kelewat sopan dan terlalu tidak enakan kepada orang lain. Sungguh memusingkan otaknya yang sebenarnya sudah bekerja overload untuk memikirkan kasus rumit dari client nya ini.

"Sudahlah Eiji kun. Aku sudah tidak marah." Shotaro berujar datar. Mencoba menenangkan rekan sesama rider nya yang nampaknya begitu merasa bersalah. Padahal jelas-jelas bukan dia yang melakukan kesalahan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Shotaro kun! " kembali Eiji membungkuk dalam, mengiringi rasa terima kasih atas permakluman yang diberikan oleh detektif itu atas kesalahan rekannya, Ankh.

"Oiya Eiji kun, ngomong-ngomong sebenarnya ada tujuan apa kalian ke Fuuto? Aku yakin tidak sekedar untuk berwisata atau ingin mengunjungi kami bukan?" tanya Philip. Pemuda berpaperclip itu tengah duduk di lantai tak jauh dari meja kerja Shotaro sambil melakukan hobinya, membaca buku berhalaman kosong yang tak seorangpun tahu apa isinya, termasuk Shotaro sekalipun.

"Benar juga Eiji kun. Aku juga penasaran dengan alasan kedatangan kalian ke Fuuto. Mungkin bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami sekarang? " sambung Shotaro yang tengah memainkan beberapa foto hasil penyelidikannya yang ia geletakkan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Ah iya, aku hampir lupa dengan tujuan awal kami pergi ke Fuuto untuk menemui kalian."

"Menemui kami?" Shotaro menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Philip secara bergantian dan memandang Eiji dengan pandangan sedikit bingung.

"Hm!" anggukan mantap Eiji mempertegas pengiyaan atas alasannya pergi ke Fuuto bersama Ankh.

"Dimulai dari sehari yang lalu. Saat itu, aku, Ankh, dan beberapa teman kami tengah mengunjungi festival lampion tahunan. Entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba muncul sosok yummy berbentuk seperti semut yang menyerang para pengunjung."

"Yummy?" potong Shotaro.

"Monster buatan Greed yang dihasilkan dari hasrat manusia. Mereka semakin kuat jika hasrat manusia yang membuatnya semakin besar." jelas Eiji, sementara Shotaro hanya manggut-manggut dengan ekspresi wajah menyelidiknya.

"Yummy itu kukejar bersama Ankh. Aku sempat bertarung dengan yummy itu. Bahkan melakukan combo. Tapi yummy itu terlalu kuat. Ia nampaknya tidak pernah kehabisan energi. Dan yang paling mendorong kami untuk menemui kalian adalah Memory Gaia."

"Memory Gaia, di luar Fuuto?" sahut Shotaro dan Philip bersamaan. Eiji mengangguk yakin.

"Ini!" entah kapan datangnya tiba-tiba Ankh sudah berdiri di depan Philip sambil menyodorkan tablet miliknya yang menampilkan gambar sebuah Memory Gaia. Philip memperhatikan gambar itu dengan seksama.

"Aku kebetulan berada di atas pohon saat Eiji bertarung dengan yummy itu. Jadi aku bisa mengamati kejadian-kejadian selama pertarungan berlangsung. Saat itu, kebetulan aku melihat sesosok pria dengan pakaian serba orange dan penutup wajah hitam. Pria itu membawa benda seperti flasdisk seperti yang kutunjukkan itu. Warna benda itu hitam dull dengan aksen keperakan, " terang Ankh, panjang.

"Orenji Demon." desis Shotaro nyaris tak terdengar.

"Berarti, salah satu anggota Orenji Demon merupakan dopant," sahut Philip.

"Dopant?" ganti Eiji yang memandang bingung kepada Shotaro dan Philip secara bergantian.

"Monster yang tercipta dari pemakai Memory Gaia," terang Philip sambil tersenyum.

"Ini semakin rumit saja," Shotaro meluruskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan meletakkan kedua tangannya tertekuk di belakang kepala. Detektif muda itu nampak berpikir semakin keras untuk memahami persoalan yang sebenarnya tengah ia dan partnernya hadapi saat ini.

* * *

"Waaa ... ini lucu sekali." jerit histeris seorang Narumi Akiko saat mencermati 'keabnormalan' pada tangan salah satu tamunya –Ankh- yang menanggapinya dengan ekspresi 'kau berisik'. Dan senyum penuh arti Philip, pandangan khawatir Eiji, serta kuapan malas Shotaro.

"Jadi Akiko, kau mendapatkan informasi apa saja seharian ini?" potong Shotaro yang bosan dengan keautisan tingkah Akiko yang nampak seperti mendapat mainan baru itu. Padahal jelas-jelas tangan monster milik tamunya yang memang sebenarnya monster itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, mengerikan mungkin justru deskripsi yang paling tepat menurut Shotaro saat ini.

"Itu ...Sebenarnya aku tidak mendapat informasi terlalu banyak. Tapi kata Santa Chan dan Watcherman, tadi pagi mereka sempat melihat penampakan sesosok pria tinggi, berjaket hijau, dan bewajah kejam bersama dengan seorang pria berbaju serba orange dengan penutup wajah berwarna hitam. Keduanya nampak mengamati kedai es krim yang paling digemari di Fuuto."

"Sugarice." potong Ankh.

"Ehm ... benar Tori kun." senyum Akiko sambil memandang ke arah Ankh.

"Nani? Tori kun?" teriak Ankh tak terima.

"Habis, tangan monstermu itu ada sayapnya, seperti burung." Akiko nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Tapi, darimana Ankh kun tahu tentang Sugarice?" selidik Philip yang kini tengah menutup bukunya. Pemuda Cyclone itu kemudian berdiri di samping sang partner sambil memandang Ankh dan Eiji secara bergantian.

"Ankh itu penggemar es loli, Philip kun. Dia mau kuajak ke Fuuto hanya karena satu alasan, yaitu ingin mencicipi es loli yang dijual di Sugarice. Kebetulan juga aku bekerja di sebuah cafe yang unik bernama Cous Coussier. Di cafe kami setiap hari memiliki tema yang berbeda. Untuk setiap tema yang berbeda, kamipun selaku pegawai cafe harus ikut bercosplay mengikuti tema yang ditentukan. Kebetulan lagi, bos kami di Cous Coussier berteman dengan pemilik Sugarice, Emiko Hiromi san. Dan bos kami menitipkan satu set perlengkapan cosplay untuk kami antarkan kepada Hiromi san." cerita Eiji panjang.

"Jadi tadi kalian sudah sempat berkunjung ke Sugarice? Apa ada hal aneh yang kalian amati selama berada di sana?" tanya Shotaro yang nampaknya sudah masuk ke mode menyelidiknya.

"Tidak ada, selain fakta bahwa Ankh sempat dikira sebagai adik Hiromi san yang tengah menghilang beberapa bulan ini. Mungkin keberuntungan Ankh juga, karena berkat hal ini, dia bisa mendapat es loli gratis selama dia mau," papar Eiji kembali.

"Waah, kalau begitu kapan-kapan aku harus ikut Ankh kun ke sana, lumayan kan kalau mendapat es krim gratis." sahut Akiko yang kemudian memandang ke arah Ankh dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ini kebetulan yang sangat bagus bukan?" tiba-tiba Philip nampak seperti menemukan ide cemerlang, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang nampak begitu bersemangat.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ternyata sudah satu tahun saya tidak mengupdate fic ini. Adakah reader yang masih ingat? (-_-)a

Eum ... Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap 2 ...

1\. virgo31 : iya adek ... ini udah nee chan lanjut ... maaf ya updatenya lama banget ... semoga virgo chan masih inget ama fic ini ... hehehe ... selamat membaca ...

2\. Rayhan Wtanabe : uwaaa ... dek Reyhan akhirnya mau mampir baca dan kasih review ... Makasih ni cerita gaje dah dibilang mantep ... hahaha ... Emang udah kerjaannya Ankh kaleee ... morotin duitnya Eiji yang ga seberapa itu buat beli es loli ... wkwkwk

Yup ... Shotaro-Philip pasti semangat ...

maafkan mbak karena ga bisa memenuhi harapan kamu buat apdet kilat ...

Met baca chap 3 ...

3\. Guest : aduh, saya dipanggil senpai ... jadi malu ... hehehe

Ini guest chan, sudah nee chan update lho ...

* * *

\- kalo ga keberatan, saya minta review untuk chap ini -

* * *

SANGKYU


End file.
